Heal me Plenty - A Displaced RLA Doomguy Story
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: Written in Poem Format. It is about any Displaced Stories. Brony Gamer goes to Convention as a Technician from Doom RL Arsenals, visits a hooded merchant, then sent to Equestria. This might be the chance to prove himself worthy, until all Heaven breaks loose. (Post-S7 and Movie)
1. 1 - Freeverse

**PAGE 1 - Freeverse**

Dirk Wise, Quirky Gamer  
I do Chores for Family  
I ignore bugging Requests  
I watch both front doors

Inside my Bedroom Closet  
A Vault for my Cosplay Outfit  
Garb of Plastic and Clothing  
Cotton-made for my Display

Colored in Brown and Green  
Armed not yet for Battlefield  
It's for the Convention Place  
Seen by Fans sacred Grounds

Of course... My siblings too.  
My big bro as Wing Zero  
Little Bro, Fox Number One  
Our earliest entry at Seven

Big Bro with his Girlfriend.  
Tily McCloud with his Friends  
Cellphone in my Pocket  
In case they start a Racket  
But long as I'm in Luck  
Trouble won't be Plucked

Wait... I lost sight of them.  
Where... The Merchant Place.  
Who... It looks suspicious.  
"What... do you wanna buy?"

Need to anyways.

I see a Megasphere  
Favorite Powerup  
I'll be super buffed  
Health and Armor

One Purchase Later  
Instant Teleportation!

Still in Conscious State  
I recognized the Everfree Trees.  
I've entered Equestria.


	2. 2 - Limerick

**PAGE 2 - Limerick**

Feet First onto Equestria Grounds  
Pastel Colors had me Spellbounded  
I may cause a Panic  
If enter their Picnic  
Might not show Kindness to me Around

Look at all the Scattered and Dropped Loots  
Tools and Firearms I need to Shoot.  
And then I see Modpacks  
Which upgrades the Gun's Flak.  
No Creeps to stop me. Not even the Brutes.

Speaking of, Hostile Manticore sighted  
Pumping Shotgun packed and mightier  
Filling it with Steel Lead  
I saved the foals from Dread  
Then Blinked away by Magical Lights

They must be the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Anyhow, time to Explore the Place  
Monsters rising, I decided to chase  
I hunt around to guard  
Give beasts a Bombarding  
Perhaps I may earn a Worthy Grace

To show that I'm one of the Good Guys

Passing Days Later, Knights on a Hunt  
I loose them in a green battlefront  
Continuing to Right  
That I'm not the Blightest  
Too late. Failed. Sleeping Spell not in Front


	3. 3 - Loop Poetry

**PAGE 3 - Loop Poetry**

Awakening in a Jail  
Jail for someone Bad  
Bad which I am not  
Not the Foe of Ponies

It's the White Princess  
Princess with Authority  
Authority to Interrogate  
Interrogate for Answers

I show my Honesty  
Honesty is Looked Down  
Down to getting Truth  
Truth is what I'm telling

Days Passed, Inquiry Repeats  
Repeating my honest Answers  
Answers that She won't Believe  
Believe that I am Displaced

"Repeating the Question will not Change my Answer, Princess of the Sun."

Oh boy. The Storm Empire.  
Empire seeking the Alicorns.  
Alicorn Magic for the Staff  
Staff of the Weather Storm

Out the Jail I go to Prove  
Prove my good Deeds  
Deeds that are So Heroic  
Heroic is what I aim For

Storm Emperor, First Boss  
Boss I want to Defeat  
Defeat to earn Loot  
Loot unfortunately Confiscated

Back to Jail, Same Questions  
Questions met with Same Answers  
Answers repeated to the Elements  
Elements of Six Harmony

Twilight is the Last Mare  
Mare to question my Plan  
Plan to defend Equestria  
Equestria's Ruler snaps

Celestia fires a Memory Spell  
Spell to drag out the Truth  
Truth of what's my Intentions  
Intentions against Equestria

She couldn't find anything  
Anything that Opposes Ponies  
Ponies that I clearly Know  
Known from watching the Show

I was truthful all the Time  
Time that I was Displaced  
Displaced as a Doomguy  
Guy who met the Merchant

Celestia flies into Blind Rage.  
Rage transforming her Mane  
Mane is on vengeful Fire  
Fires seeking my Death

I'm lucky to Escape  
Escaped from the Ponies  
Ponies now under her Spell  
Spell burning with corruption

Perhaps I may find Hope  
Hope outside the Borders  
Borders to other Creatures  
Creatures ally of Equestria?


	4. 4 - The Essence

**Page 4 - The Essence / Florette**

* * *

Escaped from the Ponies  
Roaming to guard my Souls

Square One, Getting new Guns  
Roof Shades oppose the Sun

City of Hot Gold Sand  
Meals sealed in a Steel Can

Alone, but Determined  
Here, There, and Everywhere

Rifles, Rockets, Shotguns  
Still keeping my Handgun

Daybreaker's Royal Guards  
Armed to Bloodshed a Yard

Outgunned. I have Boomsticks.  
Fear stuns the Hind Kickers.

Outside Equestria  
Ringing ears with Steel Drums

Alliance; Sparking the world  
Enemies; given a Snarl

Befriend by Creatures  
We share a Common thing

It was the Creature Six  
Growned up and Very Tough

Prepared; Armed and Buffed up  
Plan; Give spies a Hook-up


	5. 5 - Magic 9

**Page 5 - Magic 9**

* * *

Silver Armored Blue Nightmare  
Joining her Sister's War-Square  
Nightmare Guards roams madly  
Against my guts they agree  
Not here for Party of Tea  
Wanting to see me Bleed  
Moonlight giving a Murderous Glare  
Barbaric Colts and Ruthless Mares

Stepping foot into the Land of Dragons  
Strong, Fiery, Fierce, all about Battles  
Scales not for the Cold  
Hoarding for the Gold  
Pony Walls provides Hold  
Conquering and Controlling  
I Raise my guns and start Rattling  
I Raid their Posts and plunder Apples

I meet the Fiery Princess Ember  
I feel about her burning Temper  
They banished Spike  
Forced him a long Hike  
For a crime disliked  
But crime he didn't piked  
No longer I stay in the Center  
Anti-Equestria for the Better

Creatures I met around share a Care  
Pony's abusement is what they're Aware  
Mount Aris join the Cause  
Changelings Expose Pony Flaws  
Griffon a Chance to Claw  
Yaks crush enemy Jaws  
Lord Spike passing the Training Lair  
Muscles attracting Non-Equine Mares.


	6. 6 - Minute Poetry

**Page 6 - **Minute Poetry

* * *

Crooked Ponies starting to Raze  
Having their ways  
Seizing Creatures  
Extreme with Pure

I go in to cause more Debris  
Chainsaw Swissing  
Breaking the Locks  
To free the Flocks

Equestria's Elite Champion  
"What's your Reason  
Attacking Ponies"  
He will Believe

My Answers of Truthful Karma  
"To block all Harm  
From my new Friends  
even those Fiends."

Rockets fly at the Armored Colt  
Can not just Bolt  
From binding Threat  
I'm no Cadet

Mysterious Medallion  
past Ruffian  
Filled with Magic  
Seer words Tricky?

Morphing Pose and Word of Calling  
Wyrm from a Ball  
Red Dragon Race  
Also Displaced

I learn what 'Displaced' really means  
She helps me Clean  
up the Quellers  
Then bids farewell

* * *

**And there Dirk meets a Displaced R63ed Drago (From Bakugan) after using the Medal.**


	7. 7 - Echo Verse

**Page 7 - Echo Verse**

* * *

Incoming Six Mares, seeking to kill my living breath. **Death.**

Raging Roar out of the Purple Vengeful Alicorn's Lights. **Twilight Sparkle**

Avenging her big brother in Armor Crystally and Sunny. **Shining Armor**

Six Now-Bloodthirsty Mares, Bearing Elements of Harmony. **Harmfully**

First Level, with only one tool to give a Shocking Wooper. **Super Shotgun**

Her hooves means no Pack against me and the Yaks, **Applejack.**

Long Ranged Bowmares picked off from Scope's Sight. **Sniper Rifle**

Changelings Old and Reformed not known to battle in a war so Fairly, **Rarity.**

Keeping my Side Arm in case I run out other ammos like missiles. **Pistols**

She flinches from finding the Truth from the Stares of a Mother. **Fluttershy.**

Into another Castle Camp to restrain the militaristic crowd. **Chain Gun.**

Dragons flying to air strike the Mare's Cannon of Explosive Brinkies. **Pinkie Pie.**

Launching propelled Shells to pick out Threatening Pegasi Sergeants. **Rocket Launcher**

Griffons and Hippogriffs together to retaliate against the colorful pain. **Rainbow Dash.**

Bringing my buffed up weapon to reduce unicorns to Dust. **High Powered Plasma**

Spike alone defeats the Unicorn's blight and give her the Spite. **Twilight Sparkle**

One thing Creatures have that Ponies havve to fight fire with fire, but Which? **Friendship.**

Entering Yellow and White, turning against Harmony to fight unfair but better. **Rarity **and** Fluttershy.**


	8. 8 - Quatrain

**Page 8 - Quatrain**

* * *

Into the Zebra's Hut  
To counter Poison Joke  
Whose effects go nutz  
Need a thing to Revoke

Meeting a familiar folk  
Sneak peeked Sandbar  
Non-Pony in the Oak  
Has no Mental Scars

Two Zebras escaping Wars  
In a Hut near the Hive  
I share my story not so scarred  
To hear his tales filled with Spice

To know I survived hooded's vices.  
They know of Merchant's blood  
To offer cosplayers for a Price  
Then exiling it to a foreign Hub

A Banished Zebra that joined a Cult  
Of Dark Displacing Arts they Spite  
Stealing their Riches and Trusts  
To a place they thought a Paradise

Different outcome from those Alive  
Got me thinking, Can I truly Restore.  
They said their powers are Spiked.  
"Ponies Magic can reduce its Score."

Nightmare's Influences sadly Scars  
ponies with Bloodlust they Evoke  
"I will one day find the way, and crawl  
back to douse the Burning Cloak"

With Removal of Poison Joke  
We erased the chaotic nuts  
They offer to help against the Ponyfolks  
The Nightmare's curse will soon be naught


	9. 9 - Haiku

**Page 9 - Haiku**

* * *

Spyro the Dragon  
Purple, Big, Scales, Fiery, Flying  
Hailing from Warfang

Cynder the Dragon  
To Possess Dark Elements  
A Reformed Ally

The Warfang Dragons  
Elder ones and Youngest ones  
Four Wise Guardians

Thus Unexpecting  
Kidnapped by a Big Dragon  
Now in a Cell Cage

Interrogation  
Here we go with Questionings  
I say my same words

Words that is Truthful  
Won't believe my Honesty  
Repeats til' Listen

"Nobody 'round I know  
Are agents of foul Malefor.  
It's just Daybreaker."

Then Green Guardian  
Pinning my Displaced Body  
In Memory Pool

Wait. Seen it Before.  
The wispy thing that corrupts.  
It's the Nightmare Force.

Test is Underway  
Getting me to go Berserk  
Yet lacking Revenge

Nightmare Force has tried.  
My soul burns the Corruptor.  
It somehow burned it

Terrador grudging  
Close to killing me for good  
This is Deja Vu

Equestria Dragon  
To the Harmonic Rescue  
It's Princess Ember

A Verbal Smackdown  
Threatens to accept his Truth  
"Or We Declare War"

They wouldn't dare to  
Equus Creatures are Massive  
Warfang won't survive

Here is Ignitus  
Also Agreed with Ember  
Suspends Terrador

Creatures and Warfang  
Friendship Treaty has been Forged  
This is Over with

Getting Acquainted  
WIth Champions of Warfang  
They Apologized

I visit Terrador  
Trying to convince the Green  
Yet he's still stubborn

Novo's Idea Sprout  
A Pearl to curse Dragon  
Into a Pony

"This is your new Form  
Until you can make Amends  
With the Human Dirk."

No idea how long  
Until Terrador realizes  
Those simple Errors

Then comes Daybreaker  
I attempt to scuffle her  
Just to taste defeat

Unable to match her  
Powerful like a Goddess  
Brighter and Fiery

My flaws revealed  
"Your Berserk is so fragile  
and less efficient."

"You lack proper Rage  
Needed to grant great power  
You will never win."

I brush against points  
"Lacking Rage and 'Pain of Loss'"  
And just keep Training

Plus Side kept to know  
Warfang has joined the Creatures  
To free Equestria

* * *

**AN: A One-Shot X-O with The Legend of Spyro done.**


	10. 10 - Terza Rima Sonnet

**Page 10 - Terza Rima Sonnet**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The Hot Scaly Dragons and Feline Lions  
A war between magical and the prideful  
Lion's Roar challenges the Scaly Titan.

A Small Dragon Lord, tolerates no Bullies.  
Savannas guarded by a King, too much Pride.  
King Kion, temper tantrum, so immature.

Savanna Animals commencing Genocide  
I join the Dragons to battle the Felines  
Plasmas Drawn, their Lion-Braveries are Dried

Their Fault Invading, Cannot escape the Twine  
King's Bite not so Bright, Struck down by a Knight  
It was Spike the Dragon Knight, Seen as no Nine

It's breath Burning Fire, and Golden Lance's Might  
Challenging King Kion's Roar of the Lion King  
One powerful strike, sending Savannas' Fright

The Timon's Axe surges with Blue Lightning Wings  
Angry Ghostly Lion, unable to match mine  
It tastes defeat and feels Electrical Stings

King Kion, forced by the Dragon to Resign  
I reach a magical book that it beckons  
Somehow absorbed, my arcanic aura Shines

Leaving behind the Tier of all Ensigns  
I have acquired a new powering weapon


	11. 11 - Freeverse II

**Page 11 - Freeverse II  
**

* * *

On Portal Travels, the Multiverse  
I Navigate to see Pony Mirrors  
Setting Sail, finding Canon Future  
I transit, to meet Queen Twilight

I make my Training Movement  
And meet the Friendship Ruler  
I understand her Holy Vent  
About my world's Daybreaker

She marks my required transition  
Needed to meet world's Harmonies  
Mission Arc under Green Light  
I raise my Rifle and begin my Journey

I Drive and Drill  
Meet other Realms  
Breathing to Gills  
Underwater Equestria  
Seems very Chilly  
Except hell's Kraken  
Hi-Tech Barrel Spills  
out Plasma Harpoons  
Enough to Out-Grill  
the Hell's Kraken.  
What Brilliance  
to show my Loyalty

Trekking to Study  
Future Ponies in Space  
Abnormalities indeed  
Romulans are the Attackers  
Ponies show Generousity  
Phasers works well  
I shared Generosity  
Teaching them Techniques

Trek-verse's Human Federation  
Angered for attacking Romulans  
Ponies and I yet share no care  
Irregular things subdued, I bid friendly Farewell

Drilling Flight to Wasteland  
Already on the Fallout Bounty  
Misunderstandings with Vault Bands  
On the run to prove my good deeds

A Trip around the Wasteland  
Captured and Looted until the 5th time  
Attempt Escapes failed and canned  
Yet fills me with Determination

Dang that Super-Level Security

Inside the Colosseum  
Forced to fight Disarmed  
Yet I use Cunning Buns  
To outsmart other Fighters

Versus the Pip mare  
doing her Money Job  
Forcing me to awaken  
Yet it will not work

Here comes the General  
in Brotherhood Armor  
Enforcing my Awaken  
Of the Berserking Power

I try as I might against,  
Facing the Elite Skilled,  
To Brass the Impossible  
Because I lack the Rage

Pinned down and Forced  
to see deaths of Friends  
Yet Word of Truth Poured  
that they're Filthy Illusions

Syringe and Pistol drawn,  
trying to Drug with Berserk  
"Accept the Rage Drug,  
or be stripped of Existance."

I feel no rage  
Drug ineffective.

I then refute with a Threat  
to test the General's reasoning  
"Take away my Life,  
and face absolute wrath."

Ignoring, he cocks his Gun,  
voice raised, his last chance.  
"TAKE AWAY MY LIFE,  
AND FACE ABSOLUTE WRATH!"

Response: A gunshot to the head.  
Didn't come, cause of the Barrier.  
It was the Creature Friends,  
and they brought a huge army.

Enemy General ignored our words of threat  
Facing total Damage  
Enemy General neglected our words of risk  
Brotherhood Armor ruined  
Enemy General rejected our words of Peril  
Punished with Death  
Little Pip, no choice but to listen to the words  
Spared with Honesty

This world failed indeed  
They are absolutely right  
Time to leave this realm  
which sold out harmony

To the Dragonized Equestria realm,  
Reminding me of Warfang  
Enter Dragon Queen Celestia,  
What a Scary Malefor Look

Chance to Prove my Deeds, Interrupted.  
Somepony to Raid the Castle, TERRADOR?!

The Same Pony-Cursed Dragon  
Seeking revenge against me  
About to become like a Malefor  
Leading Apish armies at me.

New Weapons Gathered  
Modpacks Searched and Scaveneged  
I mod up my Weapons  
Time to black out the vengeful Terrador

Perhaps to one day earn Honesty

* * *

**AN - Fallout Equestria, but I have not know much since I never played alot of Fallout. Few Rhymes but I did use Thesaurus for my Freeverse Poem. Also, I feel like fighting the Romulans instead of being nice to them.**


End file.
